divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Ashalla
Ashalla is the elemental goddess of water and ruler of the Abyss. Portfolios Oceans An ocean is a vast expanse of water, typically salty, on the scale of continents or even planets. Oceans are large reservoirs of not just water but the entropic forces of wind and heat. Oceans shape the continents with their eroding waves and control the climate with their storms, currents and temperature. Oceans are places where a vast diversity of life can thrive, both along the coast and in the depths, and this life can support mighty civilisations. Oceans are variable, sometimes calm and peaceful, sometimes tempestuous and dangerous. While oceans can be a great boon to those who can use them, the ocean is too mighty to be harnessed and controlled by mortal hands so only those who respect the ocean can benefit from it for long. As Goddess of the Ocean, Ashalla commands the ocean in all its primal might. Waves, storms, currents and even to an extent tides are within her dominion, so these things obey her will and reflect her mood. She is a strong swimmer, able to move through the seas at an incredible pace, and she is stronger when in the ocean, able to leverage the ocean's vastness to her advantage. She also has an affinity with all ocean life, allowing her to communicate with, command and even create sea life with ease. Storms Storms are extreme weather events, filled with water-heavy clouds and powered by atmospheric temperature and pressure gradients. A storm often combines large clouds, strong winds, heavy precipitation and often lightning. Storms carry ferocious power, able to create darkness, bring floods, light fires and scour the ground. So vast are storms that no mortal effort can hinder or manipulate them. However, while storms carry terrible destructive potential, they can also bring much-needed nourishment to lands. As Goddess of Storms, Ashalla has command over the elemental forces of wind, rain, clouds, lightning and thunder, although her mastery over these elements is not as great as a deity who has specialised in just one of these elements. Rarely is this Portfolio exercised in a subtle manner. She can cause storms to appear and command storms to disperse. Ice Ice is the solid phase of water, which (at room pressure) has a freezing point of zero degrees Celsius. Ice is a crystalline solid with a density slightly less than that of liquid water, meaning ice floats on liquid water. Under typical conditions, ice is relatively soft for a crystalline solid, but is strong enough to have useful structural properties. Ice has a high heat of fusion, meaning it takes a substantial amount of energy to melt ice, a property which lets ice resist melting and act as a substantial heat sink. Ice forms naturally when ambient temperatures drop below freezing. Natural ice can take the form of ice sheets, snow, hail, rime, glaciers, and other phenomena. Natural ice is more prevalent during winter, at higher altitudes, and towards the poles, because those conditions are colder. As Goddess of Ice, Ashalla is able to create and manipulate ice with ease. Water freezes at her command. She can call down snow and hail. She can shape and move ice with supreme ease. By direct intervention she can prevent ice from melting, and if ambient temperatures allow she can cause ice to rapidly melt. Cluster Water Water (H2O) is a polar covalent molecule which is extremely abundant in the universe, produced by oxidation of hydrogen. In its liquid form it is a versatile solvent and supports a rich array of chemical reactions, making it a practical solvent to base life on. Almost all life is dependent upon regular consumption of water to survive. Water is perhaps the only substance to be naturally found in solid, liquid and gas phases on Galbar. Water is so abundant on Galbar that (near the surface at least) more of Galbar is water than earth. Oceans, rivers, clouds, ice and more are made from water. The water on Galbar is also associated with a type of mana. By being the Goddess of Water, Ashalla has command over all that is made from water. She manipulates water's shape and phase as easily as a mortal breathes. Her control is primarily over free water; This Cluster grants some benefit in controlling things which contain water but are not characterised by being water (such as blood), but such things are mostly peripheral to this Cluster so the benefits are minor. She can conjure water ex nihilio, although creating vast quantities naturally takes a toll. She can find water that is hidden or distant. Creations Locations * Abyssal Rift - Gateway (7 FP)Creation of the Abyssal Rift and Abyss and acquisition of ability I am the Ocean - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4839697 * The Abyss - Sphere (8 FP) * Great Soul Reef (8 FP, 4 from Ashalla)Creation of the Great Soul Reef and Soul Oysters - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4846974 * Maelstrom (8 FP)Ashalla and Azura bind the storm which is the Gateway to Veradax - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4855273 * North Polar Ice Sheet (7FP&1MP)Ashalla explores Kalgrun, finds the Box of Orchestration, and does stuff at the north pole - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862151 Ecosystems * Plankton, global (4 FP)Ashalla explores Galbar and creates plankton. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842802 * Great Soul Reef (4 FP, 2 from Ashalla) * Cetaceans and oceanic fish, global (4 FP)Cetaceans and winter-spirits created by Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873171 * Taipang, river (2 FP, 1 from Ashalla)Ashalla and Shengshi meet. They populate the Taipang and Seihdhar rivers - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4892882 * Seihdhar, river (2 FP, 1 from Ashalla) * The Abyss (2 FP)Ashalla populates the Abyss and creates deep-terrors - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903039 Species * Saltwater crocodiles, sea birds and mangroves, on Kalgrun (free mutation) * Pyrgerakia, on Atokhekwoi (2 FP, 1 from Ashalla)Although Ashalla was not physically present, her Might was used in the creation of the offspring of the Phoenix and the Thunderbird for administrative reasons. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4871342 * Winter-Spirits, on North Pole (1 FP) * Squalls (1 FP)Squalls, megalodons, colossal squids and the Kraken are created by Ashalla. The Box of Orchestration is returned to the Gateway to Sanvadam - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4882094 * Megalodons (0 FP (Oceans Discount)) * Colossal Squids (0 FP (Oceans Discount)) * Deep-Terrors (1 FP (Oceans Discount)) Legendary Creatures * Thunderbird (2 FP)Ashalla claims creates the Thunderbird and claims the Storms Portfolio - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4869528 * Kraken (1 FP (Oceans Discount)) * Abyssal Leviathan (2 FP, 1 from Ashalla)Ashalla and Narzhak meet. Abyssal Leviathan is created - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4888919 Artifacts * Ice globe (0 MP (Ice Discount))Ashalla meets Li'Kalla and Ya-Shuur - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4973778 * Lightning Lyre (2 FP (Storm Enhanced))Ashalla creates the Lightning Lyre - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4983930 Blessings * Colour for Hermes (1 MP)Ashalla meets Hermes and Xiaoli - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867450 * Safe passage for Zhengwu (0 MP) * Storms aid pyrgerakia (0 MP)First generation of pyrgerakia is born. Ashalla blesses them and takes the Box of Orchestration - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877203 Teachings * Drills, for selka (1 FP)Ashalla teaches the Ubbo tribe how to make musical instruments - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4910407 * Flutes, for selka (1 FP) * Percussion instruments, for selka (1 FP) * Basic stringed instruments, for selka (1 FP) * String, for selka (1 FP)Hujaya is met by Ashalla and becomes the first Stormbard - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4910442 * Igloos, for the Wuhdige tribe (0 FP (Ice Discount))Ashalla acquires the Ice Portfolio and teaches igloos and painting to the Wuhdige tribe - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4919232 * Painting, for the Wuhdige tribe (1 FP) * Stone tools, for vallamir of Kalgrun (1 FP)Ashalla visits Kalgrun, teaches the vallamir things, and meets Kalmar - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4952826 * Carving, for vallamir of Kalgrun (1 FP) * Spear fishing and hand fishing, for vallamir of Kalgrun (0 FP (Oceans Discount)) * String, weaving and textiles, for vallamir of Be'r-Jaz (1 FP) * Net fishing, for vallamir of Be'r-Jaz (0 FP (Oceans Discount)) * Musical instruments, for vallamir of Be'r-Jaz (1 FP) * Boat-building, for Droplets (0 FP (Oceans Discount))Ashalla grants the Droplets a floating village - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5020549 * Sailing, for Droplets (1 FP) * Advanced sea-faring, for Droplets (1 FP (Oceans Enhanced)) Heroes, Holy Orders and Titles * Stormbards - Holy Order (2 FP) * Squall Whisperers -'' Title for Stormbards (0 MP) Structures * Floating village of the Droplets (1 FP (Oceans Enhanced)) Personality Ashalla is the physical embodiment of the ocean, and her personality reflects this. At times she is calm, approachable, even hospitable. Yet her temper is short, especially towards those who fail to give her the respect she believes she is due or those who exploit what is hers. Her wrath is a terrifying thing, remorselessly destroying anyone and anything unfortunate enough to be caught in her rage. Ashalla regards mortals as weak and transient, but not with indifference. As ephemeral as mortals may be, collectively they can leave an impact upon her domain, so she pays attention to them. She is willing to offer mortals hospitality and care, provided they respect her domain and provide the appropriate fealty and offerings to her. She is particularly fascinated by beautiful works of art from singing to architecture. Those who instead scorn her may find the ocean to be an unwelcoming and dangerous place. At her worst, Ashalla can be scornful, domineering, unforgiving, hot-tempered and violent. At her best, Ashalla can be protective, caring, generous and artistic. Born from raw divine essence and without a past history or fleshy instincts, Ashalla's values are simple and her perspective is somewhat alien. As a god, Ashalla values power and creativity above all else. She is a god because she is mighty, so she must uphold that strength. And because she is a god, she has the power to create, so she must exercise that power. Ashalla does not carry the prejudices of gods from past worlds. She does not bear the urges of the flesh, such as hunger or lust. While Ashalla can understand mortals and mortal-like gods on an intellectual level, she struggles to empathise with them and their issues. Appeals to justice, order, fairness and other abstract concepts fall flat against Ashalla, unless they can be re-contextualised to fit her own values. Her disconnection from mortal-like values also means that she is often quite blunt when she talks to others, not considering how her words might be perceived as rude or improper by others. Besides might and creativity, Ashalla is also concerned for the cleanliness of her domain, which is an extension of herself. She will not tolerate pollutants in the bodies of water she visits and will take whatever means necessary to cleanse the water and stop the polluters. What exactly counts as a pollutant is not too clearly defined, although to Ashalla it is anything which 'tastes' bad. Substances which are harmful or likely to cause harm to living things, such as the impurities in the soul ash or the ichor of some gods, are likely to be classed as pollutants, although when such substances are produced by living things themselves they are often more palatable. Ideals Ashalla's ideals are founded on her understanding of what it means to be a god. She expects other gods to also uphold these ideals. * '''Strength'. Gods have power and might above all else. By their will they can bend reality; the only force that can stop a god is another god. A god who lacks power is no god at all. Ashalla sees force as a legitimate means to achieve an ends. Ashalla takes what opportunities she can to demonstrate her strength. She is indignant towards any suggestion that a god's power is limited, and she ensures that she does not betray any signs of weakness when she does come up against her limitations. Ashalla personally eschews the use of tools and weapons, considering them a false form of strength; Ashalla values innate power over what can be acquired with external aid. * Creativity. Gods have the power to create, and are expected to exercise this ability. The best creations display beauty, inventiveness and artistry. Ashalla puts creative flair and beauty into her creations, often in the form of pretty colours. Ashalla sometimes creates solely for the sake of creating. Ashalla appreciates beauty she sees in the creations of others, including mortals. Ashalla actively encourages mortals to be creative, and can be appeased by works of art. Because Ashalla values creations, she is opposed to senseless destruction, although there are many forms of destruction which do occur for good reason. * Honesty. The words of a god can shape reality, so those words should never misrepresent reality. Ashalla is careful in making promises, and will go to extraordinary lengths to ensure that her word is kept true. She naively thinks that other gods think the same way, so tends to assume they are being truthful. Gods who break their word draw Ashalla's scorn, and a mortal caught lying to Ashalla, even on a trivial matter, is at risk of being smitten. Forms Ashalla's preferred forms are vast, elemental and made of water. Liquid Form Ashalla's first and preferred form is one of liquid water, towering and colossal like the largest waves during the fiercest storms. This form is typically seawater, but this is only because she is typically in the ocean. Given a source of fresh water, or after shifting back from her storm form, this form may become fresh water. While she may often adopt a shape which is vaguely humanoid (or whatever shape mortals or fellow gods are) for familiarity, her body is amorphous so it can twist into virtually any shape water can adopt. Details in her shape may be highlighted by foam, sand, algae or seaweed. Underwater this form is virtually invisible unless Ashalla chooses to be visible. While this form wields incredible strength and speed while in water, on dry land this form is significantly weaker. While Ashalla can draw in water from the environment around her, she cannot create water from nothing, so when away from water she must take care to conserve the water in her form. Her water form's primary sense is referred to as taste, although it is only loosely related to the sense of taste possessed by fleshy creatures. Ashalla's essence is spread throughout the water of her form, so she is acutely aware of everything within herself. She can determine the composition of anything she 'tastes' this way with remarkable sensitivity, including divine essence. Storm Form Ashalla's second form is that of a vast storm cloud, often kilometers in scale. Like her liquid form, this form is amorphous, although detailed features are difficult to make. This storm cloud may manifest as a massive dark cumulonimbus with heavy rain, hurricane-force winds and frequent lightning. If discrete eyes are needed, these manifest as orb lightning. The primary advantage of Ashalla's storm form is that it allows for flight and easy overland travel, two things which her liquid form could not achieve. However, as she is more dispersed, her senses are less sensitive in her storm form. Ice Form Ashalla's third form is that of a large figure of ice. Her first appearance in this form was as a humanoid woman 80 metres tall, although what shape this form takes is not fixed. Because ice is solid, it is difficult for Ashalla to change to a different shape once she has taken a particular shape; however, when turning into her ice form, Ashalla has the freedom to choose what shape she will freeze into. This form will have at least two legs to allow for movement, and usually has some arms for manipulation. Because ice is less flexible than water or clouds, Ashalla's ice form uses jointed limbs instead of pseudopods, although it is still unnaturally flexible for solid ice. Ashalla's ice form has two main advantages. Firstly, it is a solid form, so is able to punch the hardest for its weight, and can perform other manipulations which would be challenging with a non-solid form. Secondly, since Ashalla can prevent herself from melting, the ice form can sustain itself in a dry environment indefinitely, unlike the liquid and storm forms which tend to lose water over time. However, her ice form is also her slowest (the ice form is not slow, but her other forms can move faster) and cannot get as large as her other forms. Abilities Forms * Amorphous blob of water as big as the largest waves. (First form, free)Birth of Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4837102 * Vast storm cloud. (3 MP, enhanced by Storms) * Giant ice person. (1 MP, discounted by Ice) * Phase Change (1 MP, discounted by Oceans/Storms/Ice, enhanced by Water) - “I am the Goddess of Water. I have mastery over my own form.” This ability allows Ashalla to rapidly shift between her water forms at will. Ashalla can also shift into hybrids of her water forms (e.g. big storm with flying ice shards and water pseudopods; water form with ice fists).Ashalla visits Azura and Choppy in the North Pole. She acquires the Water Cluster - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4947209 Mobility * Swimming (1 MP, enhanced by Oceans) - Usable in her liquid form, Ashalla's enhanced swimming ability lets her propagate her essence like a sound wave rather than dragging a mass of water around with a great current. This lets her go really fast (~5400 km/hr) in open water, allowing her to travel global distances in hours rather than days. However, in shallow water or water with lots of obstructions, she goes much slower due to scattering, and she can't carry things with her while moving in this manner. She also can't manifest an above-water form while travelling in this manner. Skills * Sculpting (1 MP) - Ashalla has mastery in shaping solid matter (such as ice or stone) into the likeness of other things. A very theatrical application of this skill is to shape the ice of her own form into dioramas to present bold scenes to onlookers. Other * I am the Ocean (3 MP, enhanced by Oceans) - While in her liquid form, Ashalla can temporarily expand her form by absorbing water she is in contact with, or extending herself into the same water. Extending herself in this manner expands the range of her senses because she is covering a greater volume but reduces their sensitivity in a proportional manner. Her physical strength also scales with her size. There is no hard limit to the size Ashalla can attain using this ability given sufficient water, although stretching herself in this manner and sustaining a colossal form against gravity and dispersion is a strain. Merely diffusing herself through a large stretch of ocean is less of a strain than exerting physical force with that much water. * Lightning Bolt (1 MP, discounted by Storms from 3 MP) - Ashalla can summon bolts of lightning, either conjuring them from her own form, or calling them from clouds in her vicinity. The quantity and strength of the bolts she can create are far beyond what would be afforded for free from the Storms Portfolio. On top of the regular qualities of lightning bolts, these bolts conjured by Ashalla bypass immunity to non-magical and non-divine damage, as is normal for an attack from a god. When she uses this ability, her eyes (if present) glow white like lightning.Ashalla inspects the aftermath of the Zhengwu - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903881 * Detection, 1 MP. - Can sense and identify traces of divine essence. History Age of Creation Ashalla was formed when the Architect called the gods into the universe. She was the result of divine essence imbuing the water of the lake in the Architect's palace with power, which manifested into a god and acquired a soul. At that time her core values of creativity and power manifested. Her first interaction was with Sartravius, telling him and the other gods that they can create on Galbar. It was in this moment that Sartravius realised he hated Ashalla, not because of what she had said, but because her aqueous nature was anathema to his flames.Sartravius responds to Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4838028 Ashalla's second interaction was with Anzillu, whose ichor had spilt into the waters due to a wound inflicted by Chopstick Eyes. Ashalla was disgusted at the pollution and warned Anzillu not to pollute her waters.Ashalla interacts with Anzillu and Chopstick Eyes at the beginning of time - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4837636 Ashalla then retrieved Chopstick Eyes' cleaver and returned it to her. In this third interaction we learn that Ashalla regards weaponry and tools as something only the weak need. Ashalla then travelled to Galbar via the crystals provided by the Architect. There she exercised her powers to meld with the ocean (acquiring the ability I am the Ocean), then created the Abyssal Rift, went to the Abyss and provided energy to the watery Sphere, converting the bottom half into molten magma. Ashalla eventually returned to the surface and explored it, pushing herself to swim faster. Taking inspiration from Phystene's jungle on the Eye of Desolation Ashalla seeded Galbar's oceans with plankton, with the primary objective of providing a strong oxygen cycle for the planet. Ashalla later discovered that the region under the Vortex of Souls had become filled with life because of the heavy fall of soul ash, but she found that impurities in the soul ash made it unpalatable to her. She called to Katharsos, who decended to Galbar to aid her in cleansing the soul ash. Their solution was to create soul oysters. Ashalla also created the Great Soul Reef to house the soul oysters. Then the first conflict between Orvus and Phystene occurred, and Ashalla was drawn to investigate. She found Phystene, Kalmar and the desolation caused by the gateway to Veradax. The three gods made a pact to protect each others' creations from senseless destruction.Ashalla, Phystene and Kalmar speak in the aftermath of Orvus' fight with Phystene. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4851183 Ashalla then hurried off to stop the storm which was the gateway to Veradax. Azura arrived as she tried this and together they managed to free the storm from Veradax's movements using Azura's eclipse whale and binding it to the Maelstrom which Ashalla created. Ashalla then showed Azura the Great Soul Reef. Ashalla then discovered Kalgrun, where she created a small population of saltwater crocodiles, sea birds and mangrove trees. She then found the Box of Orchestration, which she decided to keep for its beautiful music. She then travelled to the north pole, where she discovered Azura's Curators and explored the Vault of Souls. She met with Azura, who made her promise not to tell Katharsos of the Vault. She also showed Azura the Box of Orchestration, which appeared to have a strange effect on her. Ashalla then created a sculpture-filled ice sheet surrounding the north pole. Age of Monsters Ashalla met Hermes, Poppler and Xiaoli in their travels. From them, Ashalla learned about hierarchical manners, tea, dancing, and the events of their travels. Ashalla also got frustrated by the Spear of Fishing because she couldn't touch it. Before parting, Ashalla blessed the monochromatic Hermes with colour, including the ability to change colour at will, so that her artistry would be seen by all who see Hermes. After leaving, Ashalla discovered Atokhekwoi and the Great Hooflands. To rule over the beasts of the Great Hooflands as an apex predator, Ashalla created the Thunderbird. Having practised sufficiently with storms, Ashalla then claimed the Storms Portfolio and adopted the form of a great storm to fly inland. At her direction, the Thunderbird established a roost on Mount Chop, where she was also commanded to guard the Box of Orchestration. As Ashalla flew onward, she happened to meet with K'nell just after he had told the tale of the battle between Vakk and Li'Kalla to magpies. The conversed briefly about that battle, of which Ashalla had no strong reactions to. They also conversed about Hermes and motivations for creation.K'nell and Ashalla converse. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4872071 Afterwards, Ashalla created cetaceans as her own attempt at making mammals, then winter-spirits to maintain the sculptures on the North Pole. She later discovered the Gateway to Sanvadam and spoke with Vakk. She believed Vakk's claim that he was forced by Eurysthenes to fight Li'Kalla. She revealed that she had found and listened to the Box of Orchestration, to Vakk's surprise. Vakk claimed that the box creates a soothing feeling, and that Eurysthenes wanted to weaponize it. Ashalla agreed to return the box to Vakk, and they parted ways peacefully.Ashalla and Vakk meet for the first time - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875879 While travelling to Atokhekwoi, Ashalla came across the ship Zhengwu on its maiden voyage. She was pleased by the respect given to her by the servant crew. She warned them of the storms which would cover their path. In exchange for safe passage, the captain Quang Yi wrote Ashalla a poem.Zhengwu encounters Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4876250 Afterwards, Ashalla came to Mount Chop and discovered that the Thunderbird together with the Phoenix had produced offspring. Ashalla blessed these offspring and named them pyrgerakia. She then took the Box of Orchestration and left. On her way back, the Zhengwu was attacked by a Leviathan Angler.The Zhengwu is attacked by a Leviathan Angler - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4876356 Ashalla sensed this event and investigated. After patching the breach in the ship's hull, Ashalla hunted down the leviathan angler and smote it for attacking a ship she had promised safe passage to. She was furious about her divine word being made false.Ashalla smites the leviathan angler which attacked the Zhengwu - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4878069 As she swam on, squalls came to life in the presence of her anger. Ashalla decides to make her own sea monsters to out-compete the leviathan anglers and to assert her own will. She creates megalodons, colossal squids and the Kraken. After sending these creatures on their way, Ashalla made it back to the Gateway to Sanvadam. She could not find Vakk, so she left the Box of Orchestration inside the gateway. Ashalla then encountered Narzhak, who was wading through the ocean. At Ashalla's request, Narzhak arranged to minimise the leakage of his bodily fluids into the water by creating Iron Carrionfish, which receive a few minor alterations from Ashalla. They fought for fun, testing their strength against each other. After their bout, they decided to create something together. They went to the Abyss to create the Abyssal Leviathan, a terrifying war machine of a beast. Narzhak then suggests the armies of Sartravius who were burning down the forests of the Nanhe as a good first target, and remembering her defensive pact Ashalla rushes off to do that. Ashalla arrived at the mouth of the Taipang river with a massive storm of empowered squalls. There she met Shengshi, who welcomed her arrival with reinforcements. Ashalla sent the squalls and Abyssal Leviathan to defend the Nahnese jungle. Meanwhile, Ashalla and Shengshi decided to create an ecosystem in Taipang, a fire resistant oasis which inhabited both the river and the ocean. They then went to the Jiangzhou and had a conversation, the most significant part of which was learning of Vakk's death. After hearing Shengshi's account Ashalla felt his death was justified. Shengshi showed Ashalla the Beihe river. They then decided to create an ecosystem to act as a biofilter for the River Seihdhar in order to stop it from polluting the oceans with ichor. After this, they returned to the Nahne to check on the battle. Some other time, Ashalla populated the Abyss with life, including the deep-terrors. At a time shortly after the tragic ending of the Zhengwu's second quest, Ashalla went to the island of the Gateway to Sanvadam to inspect the aftermath. She found that the Iron Carrionfish were cleaning up the remains of Vakk which had been scattered in the Zhengwu's explosion, and partially reconstructed the events of the battle. She also acquired her Lightning Bolt ability to deal with Incorporeal Echoes who were pestering her. Age of Lords In the years leading up to the Age of Lords, Ashalla visited Ippino, a selka of the Hyummin tribe who was a long-time worshipper and admirer of her. Ashalla had been providing subtle blessings to Ippino throughout his life. Ippino expressed his undying love for Ashalla, and requested that when he die that he be kept in the eternal embrace of the ocean. Ashalla granted this wish, preserving his soul as a soul crystal.Ippino meets Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 Later, Ashalla visited the Ubbo tribe, where she met Pallamino the Third and taught him to play the flute. She also taught the rest of the tribe how to create a few musical instruments, and received a concert from them. In this time, she also had an incidental meeting with Arryn. Ashalla visited other selka tribes along the eastern coast of Atokhekwoi, teaching them the same things. Then, at the place she had met Ippino, Ashalla met a selka woman named Hujaya, who was a skilled vocalist and lyre player and a devoted worshipper of Delphina (the name given to Ashalla by the Hyummin (the River Mouth tribe of selka use the variant DelfeeneRiver Mouth tribe introduced - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4922261)). Ashalla praised her, taught how to use music to control squalls, and appointed her as the first Stormbard. Around this time, Ashalla discovered the damage being caused by the Mar Tree. She went to Veradax and confronted Orvus there. Orvus had had a change of heart since creating the Mar Tree, so followed Ashalla's request in disabling the Mar Tree. This pleased Ashalla, and they parted peacefully.Ashalla confronts Orvus regarding the Mar Tree - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4913460 One winter, Ashalla acquired the Ice Portfolio and her ice form. She visited the Wuhdige tribe of selka, who live on Yentoi. There the tribes people identified her as Lugo. Ashalla taught them a bit about respecting the gods, and about igloos and painting. Some time afterwards, she met with Shengshi again. They had a friendly chat about the Wuhdige tribe, Shengshi's alliance with Kalmar, and music. Shengshi also gifted Ashalla a painting of the Taipang river.Ashalla and Shengshi meet a second time - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4931734 Not long after, Ashalla received an invitation from K'nell, who had recognised her contributions to the arts and invited her to a concerto in his Palace. Ashalla flew over Tendlepog, meeting Altansarnai along the way, before entering the Palace through Limbo. In an oceanic dreamscape, K'nell presented his concert to Ashalla and even allowed her to contribute. She said it was "the most beautiful concert I have ever witnessed" and "how I wish to give Galbar even a slither of the wonder which happened here today." Before parting, K'nell offered Ashalla the ability to sleep, although she declined.K'nell invites Ashalla to a concerto - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4937013 Afterwards, Ashalla visited the North Pole. She enhanced her divine senses to be able to identify artists and follow trails. She met with Azura (and her avatar Cerule), Chopstick Eyes, and one of the Windweavers. Azura showed Ashalla the work she had been doing on souls, and Ashalla provided encouragement. Complements were exchanged between all three goddesses. Azura gave Ashalla a tour of the Blue. Cerule challenged Ashalla to a race; Ashalla acquired the Water Cluster and her Phase Change ability to win. Azura and Ashalla then did a musical performance, where they showed each other how to summon and control squalls, Armonia and Tonnikala. Soon after leaving, Ashalla came upon where the vanished Tendlepog used to be, and wistfully reflected on her short time with K'nell.Ashalla reflects on Tendlepog's disappearance. Tides become a thing - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4947985 She then explored Kalgrun. There she discovered the vallamir. She taught the vallamir of Kalgrun about stone tools, carving of wood, bone and soft stone, and fishing with spears and by hand. She also met Kalmar, and they had a friendly conversation about Azura's plans and the value of mortals. In her interactions, she also learned of Li'Kalla's recovery. Kalmar took Ashalla on a tour of Kalgrun. Soon afterwards, Ashalla came to Be'r-Jaz, where she witnessed the Rot (a curse by Shengshi on the plant-life of Be'r-Jaz) polluting her ocean. She was incensed. She saw some hungry vallamir, and taught them how to make string and fish, and converted some of the rotten biomass into live fish, much to the vallamir's gratitude. Ashalla flew on to visit Li'Kalla at her manor. In discussions Li'Kalla indicated that she is avoiding her past due to reasons relating to her recovery, and they talked about Shengshi and the Rot. Ya-Shuur was then summoned to speak to Ashalla, who offered a reward to the demigod for stopping the Rot. Ya-Shuur asked for knowledge of the gods and the world, and Ashalla granted him this knowledge in theatrical style (complete with her own biases, ignorance and misunderstandings). She also gave Ya-Shuur an unmelting ice globe depicting Galbar. Ashalla then taught the rest of the vallamir and valthumir about fishing, string, weaving, textiles and musical instruments. Not to be outdone, Li'Kalla also taught her valthumir some technologies. Later, Ashalla discovered that Orvus had been gravely wounded on a beach in the Eye of Desolation, but could not identify which god had done it. She interrogated some local nebulites, who thought Orvus had left and had been told this by Laurien, who had left later with Shengshi. She talks to Arya, who does not know any more, but demands to know why Ashalla is asking after her family. Ashalla is reluctant to tell a mortal of Orvus' wounding, but offers the information in exchange for the knowledge of what happened to K'nell and Tendlepog. Arya reluctantly agrees. Ashalla responds positively to the news of K'nell, and agrees to exercise discretion with the information at Arya's request. When Ashalla told Arya what had happened to Orvus, Arya was overwhelmed by a mixture of relief that Orvus had not deliberately abandoned them and grief.Ashalla starts investigating Orvus' attempted murder, and speaks with Arya - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4958551 Shortly afterwards, as Ashalla sought out Shengshi, Abraxas unleashed the Mar Plague and meteors from Veradax upon Galbar. Ashalla was furious at this attack, especially since Orvus had promised that the Mar Tree would stop. She created plankton blooms to absorb some of the motes, then headed to the Maelstrom.Veradax attacks and Ashalla is mad - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4965154 There she met Arae who was also seeking Orvus, and they traversed Veradax together. Arae revealed that a being called Abraxas was responsible, who Ashalla inferred was an Avatar. When asked about Orvus' injuries, Arae revealed that it had been Laurien who had wounded Orvus. Ashalla was furious that a mortal had wounded a god, which she considered to be blasphemy, yet she seemed content that Arae had already delivered a punishment. They then came across the Mar Tree, and found Kalmar heavily wounded with Abraxas consuming his ichor. While Arae got the first strike in, Ashalla was soon locked in a fierce battle with the Avatar of Desolation, giving Arae space to tend to Kalmar and Orvus. The fight was close to a stalemate, with Abraxas' speed and destructive power pitched against Ashalla's sheer bulk and strength. Orvus then voluntarily surrendered his godhood, claiming 'godhood does not suit me', weakening Abraxas enough for Ashalla to deliver a killing blow. Ashalla would likely never truly understand Orvus' reasons for abdicating. The mortal Orvus was healed by Arae, but Kalmar's divine injuries were too severe for her to heal. Ashalla preserved Kalmar in ice so that Arae could transport him back to the Eye of Desolation.Abraxas is fought and slain - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4968336 Although Abraxas was dead and the Mar Tree deactivated, the armies of Desolation and the Mar motes already released still threatened Galbar. Ashalla sent the Thunderbird away from Mount Chop to confront the armies of Desolation on Atokhekwoi.The Thunderbird is called by Ashalla to fly south - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4973732 In answer to Hujaya's prayers to fend off the Mar Motes, Ashalla granted her the Lightning Lyre. Ashalla warned Pyouroff the Stormbard about reaper spawn who were coming to attack the Hyummin tribe.Ashalla warns Pyouroff of reaper spawn coming to the Hyummin tribe - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4998462 Ashalla spoke to Ippino's soul crystal about Orvus' abdication. Safe in the knowledge that Ippino would remember nothing unless she willed it, she spoke openly about her fears regarding how mortal the gods seemed to be. Ultimately Ashalla denies her own vulnerability and resolves to be the strongest god.Ashalla talks to Ippino about Orvus' abdication - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5008766 Later, Ashalla returned to Be'r-Jaz to see the vallamir there. Groups of vallamir who she had helped in the aftermath of the Rot had united into a large pack on the beach, fishing from crude dugout canoes. Hearing their prayers about their struggles against other packs of vallamir, Ashalla determined to help them. She taught the vallamir how to make proper boats (such as outrigger canoes) and requested that they offer a large sacrifice of building supplies, which she turned into a floating sailing village. Ashalla taught these vallamir, who came to call themselves Droplets, how to survive and navigate on the sea. At some point Ashalla finally visited Shengshi to confront him about the pollution caused by the Rot on Be'r-Jaz. Shengshi was apologetic and Ashalla made him promise not to do such a negligent act again. Shengshi then revealed his plans to withdraw into Fengshui Fuyou for the rest of time, saying he had grown tired of this life and that he wanted peace. In the following conversation, Ashalla made the realisation that one of the ways a god can die is if they lose the will to live, since reality conforms to a god's will. Ashalla and Shengshi parted amicably. Ashalla allowed Shengshi to keep the painting of the Taipang river he had made for her as a reminder.Ashalla and Shengshi say goodbye - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5054476 Musical Theme References Category:Gods